


That Night...

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that night they were drunk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night...

**Author's Note:**

> A more wacky fic, although not as bad as the other squick fics ;) Maybe some of you like it anyway.
> 
>  **Warnings:** not that spectacular, but fisting and kind-of orgy, I'd say...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as usual  
>  Written 2005

On that night they were drunk! All five of them were really drunk, and nobody was exactly sure what had happened when they woke up the next morning.

It was a little party, celebrating the passed OWLs. James and Sirius had managed to purchase lots of hard alcohol, so not even Lily was able to walk straight. They sat in the boy’s dormitory, chatting, and in the case of Sirius and Remus, flirting. It was very late when suddenly James said: “Show us your pussy, Evans!” The other Marauders went silent to catch her reaction.

“Fuck you, Potter!” she said, but James just grinned.

“Sure that you don’t mean ‘fuck me, Potter’?”

Lily snorted. “As if…”

The other boys knew that James hadn’t had sex with his kind-of-girlfriend and Sirius decided to help his best friend. “C’mon Evans, show us your cute pinky… it’s just us…” Then he had an idea. “And we'll show you our cocks in exchange,” he smiled.

Shocked, the other Marauders stared at him, but as Lily slowly opened her legs all doubts were vanished. Slowly she spread her thighs but still held the skirt down. “Ok,” she murmured, “but first let me see your…” she stopped, embarrassed, “cocks.”

Immediately James undid his trousers and removed them, together with his shorts. His cock was semi-hard yet, just because of the idea of seeing Evans' pussy. Sirius unbuttoned his trousers, too, and took out his full-grown erection. Without any questions he opened his lover’s as well and freed his penis. For one single moment, Remus had some doubts about doing this; but firstly he was drunk, and second he was horny as hell because Sirius had teased him during the whole party and talked dirty to him. Peter followed his friends, and within less than one minute all boys sat half-naked around the girl.

Lily, usually always rational and prudential, had drunk too much and felt more and more aroused by this situation. She looked deep into James’ eyes and lifted up her skirt. The boys saw pure white panties with a clearly wet spot right over her sweet hole. James gasped and reached his hand to touch her, but she smacked him.

“Don’t touch, Potter!” she said and obviously enjoyed the power she had over him and his desires. Slowly, so slowly, she removed her panties and opened her thighs again. The boys saw her pink flesh, shining wet under her red pubic hair.

“Wow…” James whispered. “I’ve never seen such a cute, hot thing. Please let me touch it,” he begged and finally she nodded. Very excited, he leaned to her and touched the wet pussy. She moaned as his fingers entered her love-hole and reached to touch his penis, which was rock-hard.

Sirius, motivated by these moves, kissed Remus and stroked his erection demandingly. The other boy gasped at the kiss. This was the first time they had showed their relationship in public. Of course their friends knew about it, but they hadn't even kissed in front of them before. He also touched his lover to pleasure him and within the following minutes they forgot their friends and let the arousal out, which had built up through the secret touches and whispered promises in each other’s ears during the party. Remus straddled Sirius' lap and his lover found the way to his entrance very fast. First one, then two and three fingers entered his boyfriend’s butt and stretched him eagerly. Remus picked a little vial with oil out of his pocked and massaged some onto his lover’s erection. Not even five minutes after getting started, Remus lifted up his body just to lower himself on Sirius’ throbbing cock.

With a loud moan, Sirius entered his boyfriend and pulled him down to plunge deep inside. Remus groaned Sirius’ name and started to move his body. They kissed intensely and didn’t need very long to come. Sirius stroked his lover’s prick with long and hard moves and with a scream Remus came all over his lap. His muscles clenched and massaged Sirius so that he needed just a few more moves to come deep in Remus’ arse.

“I love you, Moony,” he panted and Remus smiled.

“I love you too, Padfoot.”

After calming down they noticed what the others were doing. Somehow James had convinced Lily to give him a blowjob, and the girl was kneeling between his legs, his dick deep in her mouth. He had dug his hand in her long red hair and moaned her name over and over. She bobbed her head up and down and seemed to like what she was doing.

But this was not the weirdest thing that happened at that moment: Peter kneeled behind Lily and was licking from her pussy to her ass. He had spread her round butt cheeks and sometimes stopped to explore one of her holes with his tongue. It obviously aroused both of them a lot to have her fucked with his tongue, because she was moaning and arching her back to give him better access and his cock was dripping yet with pre-come.

Remus and Sirius watched the scene, realizing that they got turned on by that. Peter put two fingers inside the slippery pussy, then also entered two fingers of his other hand. With these he started to stretch the hot flesh. Lily whimpered at the very special feeling of being opened that wide.

Remus and Sirius separated, and while Remus was going to touch and caress and Lily’s breasts, Sirius joined Peter. He entered Lily’s hot pussy with three fingers, instead of Peter’s one hand, and they stretched her very wide so that they might see deep inside of her pink hole.

“She’s so wide open, I could even put my hand in her,” Peter whispered and Sirius nodded.

“Let’s have a try,” he said and Peter wheezed. He pulled his fingers away and so did Sirius. The muscles closed slowly and Lily moaned about the loss of touching, but not for long. Peter entered her again; first three fingers, four and finally all five.

It was not difficult to form a fist inside her, because she was dripping wet and well prepared. Slowly he started to thrust with his fist in her, and without any warnings Sirius pushed two fingers deep in her ass. Lily screamed out loud but it was not only pain; it was major pleasure and she sucked James more demandingly. Sirius thrust in the same rhythm as Peter did, who jerked off his cock fiercely.

After a short while they felt Lily’s body stiffen and she rubbed her clit a few times desperately before she climaxed with a loud scream. Her body shivered and the boys took back their hands gently. She was almost unable to hold herself on her knees and collapsed on James, who had had his orgasm a few moments before her.

After that, they decided to go to sleep and when they woke up the next morning the hangover caused some blackouts. Nobody was quite sure about what happened that night and they never talked about it.


End file.
